Žít jen pro dnešek
by Ice Angel Selene
Summary: Hledali sami sebe, našli jeden druhého. Osud to však chtěl jinak. Souboj dobra ve světě, kde existuje jen moc a strach, ve světě, kde musíš žít jen pro dnešek.


Žít jen pro dnešek

**Žít jen pro dnešek**

Kapitola 1. – Konec zábavy

Ticho zahalené do chladu mramorových stěn naplňovalo celý dům. Jakoby sem už léta nikdo nevkročil, jako by žádná duše neohřála zdejší vzduch svým živoucím dechem. Ale nebyla to pravda, tento dojem vyvolával onen dům jen v nově příchozích. Kdo by se však odvážil sám přijít do Malfoy Manor? Toto sídlo nepřijímalo nezvané hosty. A upřímně, stát se zvaným hostem v domě Malfoyů chtělo víc, než jen dobré postavení a plný měšec galeonů. 

Julius Malfoy byl velice náročný muž. Náročný k sobě, své ženě Arthemis, ale v první řadě ke svému jedinému synovi Luciusovi. Pečlivě, někdy snad až puntičkářsky dohlížel na jeho výchovu, netrpěl žádné odmlouvání, fňukání či projev slabosti. Jeho syn musel být přesně takový jakého jej sám chtěl. 

V posledních dnech se věnoval Luciusovi ještě více než obvykle, zbývalo totiž jen pár dní a jeho syn měl odjet dokončit školu Čar a Kouzel v Bradavicích. Julius měl pro něj ještě několik důležitých rad…

„Otče, je to nutné?" Břitký hlas prořízl ticho. Muž sedící na pohovce sebou trhnul.

„Vyprošuji si tvůj tón!" 

„Jistě." Spolknul svou hrdost mladý muž a posadil se do křesla.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit, nikoliv kvůli domácímu studiu ani žádné jiné věci, nýbrž kvůli našim plánům do budoucnosti."

„Nejsem si jist, o čem mluvíš, otče."

Starší muž se pohodlně opřel a složil ruce do klína. 

„Jeden velmi vznešený a mocný muž mi nabídl své přátelství. A nejen to. I podíl na jeho síle a společný cíl."

„Poslouchám…"

„Řekl jsem ano, a proto tu teď jsme. Tento mecenáš projevil zájem i o tebe. Pověděl jsem mu o všech tvých schopnostech a byl nadšený. Jelikož jsi ale zatím nedokončil školu a nemůžeš se tak plně věnovat plánům, které pro tebe má, rozhodl jsem se odložit tvoji iniciaci až po zkouškách."

Lucius se namáhavě nadechl: „Nemohu se dočkat, otče. Zní to jako příležitost."

„Něco jsem tě naučil, jak vidím…" Na tváři Luciusova otce se objevil úsměšek. 

„Tím pádem je to vše, můžeš jít!"

Lucius nečekal, než jej otec vyzve, aby zůstal, a rychle se klidil z místnosti. Sotva za sebou zavřel dveře, oddechl si. Výraz jeho tváře se rapidně změnil, upjatou masku, kterou ukazoval otci vystřídal uvolněný, lehce arogantní pohled. Ještě jednou se podíval na dveře otcovy pracovny a poté energickým krokem vystoupal po schodech nahoru do svého křídla. 

Poslední dny prázdnin si přece jen chtěl užít. Jeho představy o zábavě byly diametrálně odlišné od otcových. Celkově byly otcovy představy úplně jiné. Lucius sice dělal to, co mu otec nařizoval, a říkal, co chtěl otec slyšet, ale myslel si něco jiného. Nikdy to nedal před nikým najevo, ale měl i vlastní hlavu, zatím ji však nechtěl používat přespříliš. Čekal na správný okamžik a ten zatím nepřišel. 

Na okně seděla sova a svým nezbedným zobákem se snažila udělat díru do tenké okenní tabule. Lucius ji chvíli v jejím počínání sledoval, ale brzy se nad ní slitoval a vpustil ji dovnitř. Na nožičce měla přivázaný malý kus pergamenu. Odvázal jej a pečlivým pohybem sundal provázek, aby mohl psaní otevřít. Vonělo. Lehkou, sladkou vůní. Hned věděl, od koho je. Narcissa Blacková si vždycky potrpěla na takovéhle drobnosti. 

Znali se už dlouho. Vlastně od narození. Rodiny Blacků a Malfoyů byly již několikrát spojeny důvěrnými pouty, takže Lucius a Narcissa se setkávali celkem často. Jejich časté schůzky podmiňovalo také to, že Black Manor a Malfoy Manor spolu sousedily. 

Otevřel jej a letmým pohledem přehlédl, co Cissa psala. 

_Setkáme se u tulipánové zahrady v devět večer, Averyovi pořádají party. C.B._

V duchu se usmál. Zrovna něco takového dneska potřeboval. Prázdniny, které musel nuceně trávit s rodiči, se mu už začínaly zajídat. Thomas Avery sice nebyl nejlepší společník, ale jeho sestra Diana stála za povšimnutí. 

Podíval se na kyvadlové hodiny dominující výklenku u francouzského okna. Bylo sedm večer. Tak akorát, aby sešel dolů na večeři, a poté se rychle omluvil, že mu není dobře. Lhaní provázelo jeho celý dosavadní život, takže tyto banální lži mu vůbec nedělaly problémy. 

Na Cissin pergamen naškrábal souhlas a pustil sovu ven. Zavírání okna přehlušilo tiché prásknutí naznačující příchod domácího skřítka. 

„Pane, vaše matka vám vzkazuje, že večeře je již připravena."

Lucius se na sluhu ani nepodíval, jen drobně přikývl: „Přijdu hned!"

Skřítek chvíli očekával, že mu Lucius pokyne, aby mohl odejít, ale když tak neudělal, raději se vypařil. Už mockrát předtím zažil, jaké to je přijít mu na oči , když zrovna není v nejlepší náladě. 

Večeře proběhla v tichém mlčení, jako ostatně vždycky. Julius neměl rád, když někdo při jídle mluvil. Odložil příbor. Stříbro zacinkalo. 

Arthemis jen luskla prsty a špinavé nádobí zmizelo. 

„Už jen čtyři dny a začne ti škola, Luciusi, myslela jsem, že tu uspořádáme menší večírek. Sejde se tu většina tvých spolužáku a rodinní přátelé, bude to jen taková menší akce, asi sto lidí." Na moment se odmlčela a zadívala se do krbu. 

„Jen jsem ti to chtěla oznámit, abys nic jiného neplánoval."

„Nemám žádné jiné plány. Neboj se, matko, budu připraven se o hosty postarat. Teď mě prosím omluv, bolí mě hlava, půjdu si lehnout."

Arthemis se shovívavým úsměvem přikývla a popřála mu dobrou noc. Lucius zkroušeně odešel. Jeho lež měla opět úspěch.

Hodiny na vzdálené kostelní věži právě odbíjely devátou, když se Lucius prodral posledním křovím a ocitl se uprostřed záplavy tulipánů. 

„No to je dost, že jdeš," ozvalo se z nedaleké zídky. 

„Musel jsem ještě něco zařídit," hlesl Lucius jako omluvu a přesunul se až k zídce, kde jeho přítelkyně seděla. 

Krátká sukně jí zakrývala opravdu jen to nejnutnější. Nohy měla lehce překřížené a lesklé společenské boty na tenkých jehlách se třpytily v záři měsíce. Lucius ji sjel pohledem. 

„Vypadáš dobře…"

Narcissa se sebevědomě usmála a tichounce jako laň seskočila vedle Luciuse.

„Nechci přijít pozdě, tak dělej."

„Nebuď tak netrpělivá, Cissy, budeme tam ve vteřině." Chytil ji za rukou a pomocí starého přenášedla, které našel na půdě je odnesl do domu Averyových.

Zábava již byla v plném proudu, všude hrála hlasitá hudba, zářila barevná světla a občas někde padal stříbrný sníh. Mezi těmito všemožnými atrakcemi se proplétaly davy lidí. Každý směřoval někam jinam. Panoval tu opravdový chaos.

Narcissa si promnula ruce: „Tohle mi chybělo!" Její modré oči zazářily pod dlouhými černými řasami. 

Lucius se zašklebil: „Celé léto jsi trávila na místech jako je tohle. No řekni, kdy jsi naposled byla na nějaké party? Včera nebo dokonce ještě dnes?"

„Přeceňuješ mě. Naposled mě Bellatrix vytáhla na nějaký večírek a byla to šílená nuda.Všichni tam byli rezervovaní a každý se choval podle všech konvencí. Bála jsem se vůbec si sednout, abych neudělala něco špatně."

„Co to bylo za akci prosím tě?"

Narcissa pokrčila rameny: „Nevím, nikoho jsem tam neznala. Všichni byli o dost starší. Vypadalo to jako sekta nebo něco takového. Slyšela jsem, jak se tam baví o nějakém muži, už jsem zapomněla to jméno, ale vypadalo to, že je fakt drsnej."

Lucius chtěl odpovědět, ale příchod Thomase Averyho jej přerušil.

„Cisso, Luciusi, jsem rád, že vás vidím. Bavte se dobře, pití je tu dost…" Na tváři se mu objevil zlomyslný škleb. Nikdo nemohl zapomenout, jak se na minulé party u Averyů Narcissa opila tak, že ji nemohli ani dostat z domu, jaké dělala scény.

Potrefená jen nafoukaně pohodila hlavou, vyhnula se Thomasovi a pokračovala dále do sálu. Lucius nic neříkal a dal se opačným směrem. 

I když se tímhle způsobem bavil rád, poslední dobou si to nedokázal užít tak jako Cissa. Nevěděl čím to je a ani si to nechtěl připustit, ale tyhle akce plné opilých puberťáků jej už moc nepřitahovaly. Vyhnul se skupince dívek motajících se pod schody a vydal se do prvního patra. Doufal, že tam najde někoho, s kým by mohl strávit tento večer, protože Narcissa měla jiné plány. 

Nedošel ani do prvního poschodí, když mu do cesty vstoupil Severus Snape. Jako obvykle byl celý v černém a jeho mastné vlasy mu spadaly do čela. 

„Severusi," Lucius se sám divil, jak nadšeně svého spolužáka a současně kamaráda vítá.

„Nevěděl jsem, že přijdeš, umyl bych si vlasy," prohodil ledabyle Snape a podal Luciusovi ruku. Společně se zasmáli a šli si nahoru najít nějaký salonek, kde by si mohli v klidu sednout. 

Na konci chodby našli snad poslední volnou místnost v domě. Byl to malý obývací pokoj. Jen dvě křesla, pohovka a krb. 

„Tak jak jsi trávil prázdniny, celou dobu jsem o tobě neslyšel?"

Severus se přikrčil a zapálil oheň. 

„Nemohl jsi o mně slyšet, byl jsem v Kruvalu."

„V Kruvalu?" Lucius nevěřil svým uším. 

„O prázdninách jsem tam absolvoval menší kurz černé magie, lektvary, kouzla a tak. Samé zajímavé věci, myslím, že by se ti to líbilo." Lucius mlčel.

„Nejdřív jsem se obával, že budu mít problémy, většina těch kouzel, které jsem se tam naučil, je trestná, ale po čase to přešlo a teď už i vím, jak tyhle věci maskovat." Jeho slova zanikla v praskání dřeva.

Lucius přešel k oknu, vypadal zamyšleně. 

„Říkáš to, jako bys mě chtěl vyprovokovat." Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Vím, kam směřuješ."

„To je dobře. Znáš moje názory ohledně těchto večírků a vůbec tvého přístupu k životu." Lucius se otočil, jeho pohled si našel Severuse. 

„Teď si sedni, protože ti řeknu něco, cos ode mě ještě neslyšel." Severus se zamračil a beze slova udělal, co Lucius řekl. 

„Asi máš pravdu, měl bych s tím vším něco dělat!"

„Není možné, náš Lucius začíná dospívat!"

Malfoy se jen usmál a přešel ke dveřím. 

„Počkej, ještě uvidíš, jak budu dospělej."

„Já to uvidím rád, ale myslím, že Cisse se to líbit nebude…" 

Oba na chvíli ztichli. Narcissa byla poslední člověk na zemi, který by se chtěl chovat alespoň trochu dospěle. 

„Bude si muset zvyknout," uzavřel debatu Lucius a vyklouzl z místnosti. Severus se klidně posadil a zamyslel se nad celou jejich debatou. Opravdu se Lucius chystal vzdát se svého stylu života a vstoupit do světa dospělých? Do světa, který on objevil před necelými dvěma měsíci a jen si ho potvrdil zkušeností z Kruvalu, nechtěl tomu věřit. I když drobná část jeho já mu říkala, že tohle Lucius myslel vážně…

Vivienne Austenová procházela Příčnou ulicí a nahlížela do jednotlivých výloh. Jelikož tu byla i včera a dokonce i předvčírem, nevypadala, že by ji něco zaujalo. Teprve když došla k výloze svého oblíbeného knihkupectví zastavila se a nahodila zúčastněný výraz. 

„Půjdete dovnitř, slečno?" Zeptal se jí drobný kouzelník držící dveře. Vivienne nadšeně přikývla a proklouzla mezerou mezi mužem a zdí. 

Uvnitř byla cítit typická vůně tištěného papíru a zavdávala tak místnosti nádech dusné atmosféry. Vivienne to však tak necítila. Došla k regálům s knihami o pokročilé magii a vybrala několik svazků, které jí chyběly v její rozsáhlé sbírce. 

„Zase vy, slečno Austenová…" Pokladník se na ni spiklenecky usmál a vzal si od ní peníze. 

„I kdyby sem do obchodu nikdo jiný kromě vás nechodil, nechal bych ho otevřený, vy nakoupíte víc knih, jak půl Londýna dohromady."

Vivienne jen mávla rukou. „Ale to není pravda, pane Camerone, když chodím do školy, objevím se tu jen výjimečně."

„Jen se nestyďte za to, že čtete, kdyby každý četl jako vy, bylo by na světě chytrých lidí…"

Vivienne poděkovala za knihy a vyšla ven. Nestačila ani vzhlédnout, když do ní někdo narazil, jen se zakymácela, knihy se jí vysypaly na zem a ona spadla. Již chtěla začít nadávat, když si všimla že ona osoba, která jí strhla k zemi, je Brumbál.

„Pane řediteli…"

Brumbál ji podal ruku a postavil ji na nohy. Mávnutím ruky sebral všechny knihy a vrátil je Vivienne.

„To je náhoda, zrovna s vámi jsem chtěl mluvit."

Zatvářila se nechápavě, ale nic neřekla.

„Neměla byste chuť na šálek čaje?" Zdálo se, že to není otázka, ale oznámení.

„Jistě," přitakala Vivienne a následovala Brumbála naproti ke Třem Košťatům. 

Posadili se k rohovému stolu, na který nebylo téměř vidět. Vivienne věděla, že sem si lidé sedávali, když potřebovali skrýt své nelegální obchody nebo projednat nějaké tajné zprávy. Když ji sem Brumbál usadil, připadala si trochu jako spiklenec s velmi špatnými úmysly.

„Ne náhodou jsem vybral tenhle stůl…" Brumbál ji sledoval a nejspíše odhadl, na co myslí: „Znám vás již docela dlouho a vím, že jste jednou z nejlepších studentek v Bradavicích."

Vivienne se pousmála. V jejím úsměvu nebyla ani kapka skromnosti. 

„Něco se děje. Lidé se začínají chovat divně, dívají se na sebe s neurčitým podezřením a připravují se na něco, co stále nepřichází. Je to hrozba, a proto jsem se rozhodl udělat všechno proto, abych situaci objasnil."

Brumbál se odmlčel. Vivienne chvíli přemýšlela. 

„Nevím, jestli jsem to správně pochopila, ale vy chcete…"

„Chci jen zjistit, co se děje, a vy mi v tom můžete pomoci, pokud budete chtít." Vivienne vypadala zamyšleně. Jemnými, upravenými prsty přejížděla okraj šálku s čajem. 

„Pomůžu vám, zajímá mě, co se děje. Ale chci vědět, v čem ta pomoc bude spočívat."

Brumbál si očistil neviditelné smítko z rukávu a napil se. „Chci, abyste sledovala lidi ve škole, poslouchala o čem mluví, jak se chovají a dělala z toho úsudky." Podíval se jí do očí. Jejich pohledy se střetly, ani jeden neuhnul. 

„Špiclování lidí? Myslíte, že u nás na škole bude někdo vědět něco více? Nejsem si jistá, že to je to správné místo." 

Skupinka čarodějů v černých pláštích minula jejich stůl a pokračovala až do zadního salonku. Brumbál a Vivienne si vyměnili významné pohledy. 

„Myslím, že škola je to správné místo. Mladí lidé se rychle nechají zlákat, aniž by přemýšleli, jaké to bude mít následky."

Vivienne přimhouřila oči: „Nevím, jestli máte pravdu, ale udělám, co budete chtít." 

„Věděl jsem, že vy jste ta správná osoba," hlesl Brumbál a opět se napil čaje jakoby zapíjel skrývanou hořkost. Vivienne si pohrávala s pramínkem vlasů. 

„Vždycky vám dám vědět, jak mi předáte informace, je velice důležité, aby nikdo nevěděl, že pro mě pracujete." Brumbál se na ni přísně podíval.

„Někdy si říkám, jestli by nebylo lepší, kdybyste mě jako malou holku nenechal na ulici…" Brumbál sklopil oči a zadíval se do prázdného hrnku. Zavládlo mezi nimi hrobové ticho. Vivienne se rozhlédla kolem. Hospoda žila, ale svět kolem ní jako by se zastavil. Vrátila se pohledem zpět k Brumbálovi a znovu promluvila.

„Nechci tím říct, že nejsem vděčná, ale upřímně, chtěl byste tohle po mně, kdybych byla jenom studentka, kterou znáte ze školy? Vím, že ne. Spoléháte na to, že vám nic neodmítnu, ale zeptejte se sám sebe, je to správné?"

Brumbál se nadechl: „Udělal jsem mnoho chyb, jednou budeš další z nich." Ta věta zanikla v tiché ozvěně svých slov. Byla vyřčena jen tak mimochodem, ale nesla v sobě příslib temného zítřka. Mlčení mezi tajnými spojenci se ještě prohloubilo. Ani jeden nehodlal něco říct. Vše co mělo být vyřčeno již opustilo jejich ústa. 

Vivienne se tiše zvedla. 

„Uvidíme se v Bradavicích." V jejím hlase Brumbál cítil zklamání a lítost. Netušil, jestli se tyto pocity týkaly jeho nebo jí samotné. Měkkým krokem se odebrala ke dveřím. Naposledy se ohlédla, aby řediteli věnovala chladný pohled a zmizela v davu ulice. 

Brumbál zůstal sedět zahloubán ve svých myšlenkách. Vivienne Austenová tížila jeho srdce jako kámen. Když jí bylo pět let, našel ji bloumající po Příčné ulici. Byla špinavá a vyhublá. Slitoval se nad ní a vzal ji k sobě do Bradavic. Do svých jedenácti let žila tam. Když měla nastoupit do školy, Brumbál se rozhodl, že ji přestěhuje. Přece jen nechtěl, aby její spolužáci věděli, že ji našel na ulici a že se o ni stará. Nastěhovala se do malého bytu na Příčné ulici. Brumbál jí sehnal chůvu, která se o ni starala do patnácti let. Od té doby žila Vivienne sama a plně se věnovala studiu. Brumbál ji občas požádal o nějakou laskavost, drobnost, kterou pro něj mohla udělat, a Vivienne nikdy neodmítla. Možná by byl radši, kdyby jednou řekla ne a ukončila tak to, co sám začal. Ale ona to nikdy neudělala, vždy souhlasila s tím mu pomoci. Byla to snad vděčnost za to, co pro ni udělal? Nebo oddanost? Netušil. Nikdy neměl odvahu nahlédnout do její mysli, aby to zjistil. Byla pro něj nedotknutelná. A to byla možná největší chyba.

Vivienne za sebou zabouchla dveře bytu. Vrcholně rozladěná doklopýtala do ložnice a svalila se na postel. Prudce dýchala, chtělo se jí všechno kolem rozbít. Místo toho ale jen ležela a dívala se do stropu. 

Malý pavouček si křižoval cestu po nerovné malbě. Vivienne vytáhla hůlku. Nesměla o prázdninách kouzlit, moc dobře to věděla. Něco v ní jí ale říkalo, že musí. Bojovala. Nakonec hůlku mrštila do kouta a schoulila se do klubíčka. Pavouk pokračoval ve své cestě. Uvědomovala si, co právě chtěla udělat. Kdyby se neovládla, mohla si rovnou zamluvit jednosměrnou jízdenku do Azkabanu. 

Roztřásla se. Netušila, co se s ní děje, a děsilo ji to. Nával vzteku však zase zmizel a vše se zdálo být zase v pořádku. Vivienne přesvědčila sama sebe, že to tak je a začala balit věci do školy. 

6


End file.
